Anarchy In Red
by L'esprit0Noir
Summary: And he descended upon them with all his unholy crimson wrath. The only thing that he could be described as was 'Anarchy In Red"
1. A Night To Remember

**Places/Weapon names/etc. – **Welcome to **[Uncle Touchy's Shed of Sadness]  
>Speech – <strong>"Who the hell do you think I am? This is the drill that will pierce the heavens!"  
><strong>ThoughtsTelepathy – **_'Fight scenes are hard'_

**-A Night to Remember**

He was bored, once again in his cave, his Fortress of Solitude, his home, doing training consisting of push-ups, striking the wall and kicking it easily breaking away chunks of a boulder to test his strength, listening to his radio while his Pikachu rested in a corner curled up with a strange, unique Charizard which greatly resembled the letter Y. He was still amazed that he could get any reception up here.

Staying in the world of Fiore had increased his strength immensely, especially staying in Edolas. He had to cope with not being able to use his magic in a fight, meaning he had to train harder, and so he did, harder than he ever had before.

He remembered, he remember his time in Fiore, he remembered conquering Kanto and Johto, he remembered beating each of the final obstacles respectively and he felt nostalgic. He wished Arceus would take him on another adventure, maybe to a world with a city in the sky and underwater, one where he could fight a giant robotic guardian protecting a girl.

Maybe to the world he had always had dreams about, the one where he and a various other fighters brawled, he could remember the fighters vividly. A gorgeous blonde in a skin tight sky blue suit and orange power armor, a short, plump, jolly man with a thick, bushy mustache, thick accent and blue overalls. Even Pikachu and a Jigglypuff were there for some reason along with many other people he didn't know.

As he was thinking, the dial on his old, worn out radio turned to a familiar frequency and the cry of an Unown could be heard from its speakers. Seems he had a guest, he wiped the sweat off his body with a shoddy rag made from Ampharos wool. Damn thing was really itchy, before he could rant on about how the wool cloth irritated his skin, he was greeted by the sight of a good friend.

The creator of Sinnoh, the supposed 'God' of this universe which granted him immortality.  
>Arceus.<p>

"**Hello again, Red."**

'_Huh, speak of the Devil and he shall appear.'_

"**I'm rather insulted you would refer to me as a Devil, Red. Even after all we've been through together, good friend!"** The (self-proclaimed) omnipotent being mocked. He was still a bit pissy about the fact that as soon as Red had returned from Fiore, he had challenged the oh-so-mighty Creator of Pokemon and beat him thoroughly into the ground.

Revenge for teleporting him into the sky his smooth equine ass! The World Champion just wanted to beat the shit out of him, which he did, more so than necessary. _'Cut the crap, why are you here?'_ A hint of excitement and hopefulness in his mind.

"**You know exactly why, the question here is are you up for it or not."** The Savior of Fiore smirked pulling down a replacement cap which he got from PokeJesus. _'What do _you_ think? I mean _obviously _not.'_ He countered, his words coated in sarcasm. The Pokemon equivalent of Yahweh responded with a snort and **"Very well, first I must warn you about the world and its inhabitan-"**

'_Don't need it, just throw me in there. It'll be more fun if you don't. Also, please leave my Pokemon with Gold, like before.'_ He interjected, he was not going to let Mr. I've-got-a-stick-so-far-up-mine-it's-sticking-out-of-my-mouth ruin his fun. You could say he wanted a challenge. For a split second his body flickered, replaced by a familiar robot ninja assassin, clad in grey and black armor, wielding a shining blue katana and skull-smasher rifle before Red returned in his proper universe.

"**What…just happened?"** Sinnoh's idol asked, baffled. _'I don't understand.'_ He inquired in response, not noticing the strange occurrence that had just happened. **"Nevermind, anyway, you're not going to survive with just your fists, 'It's dangerous to go alone take this.'" **In a flash of bright light a materials unknown to him popped into existence and so stood metal blocks and ingot of epic proportions.

The ingots being a foot and a half long, two inches wide, and an inch thick. The first material, he noted were a deep smooth black, fragments of different other minerals in it glimmering in the darkness of the cave. The second, his sharp, trained eyes spotted another material in it that he didn't know. In fact, he didn't know any of these metals. It was a blood red that glowered an eerie light, they matched his eyes.

'_What am I supposed to do with this?'_ He spat out at the holy entity.  
><strong>"Whatever you want, you're going to be making yourself a weapon."<strong>  
><em>'What are you on abo-'<br>_He was never able to finish his sentence due to him being, once again teleported.

'_Damn you Arceus.'_ It always had to be in the sky.

He plummeted down at an alarming rate in the inky black night, he was literally blazing it as he was nearing his impact which looked absolutely breathtaking, just like a shooting star. If not for his instant regeneration, he would have been torn apart with the speed he was descending. That night he had caught the attention of two of Beacon Academy's staff and in minutes, all the students as well.

**[Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office]**

In a dim silent study, sat a middle aged man with unruly silver hair and tips of grey, his skin pale white. He wore a dark green scarf and open obsidian dyed coat that revealed his buttoned up coal colored vest. His chocolate eyes shone great wisdom and knowledge that came with age.

The doors slammed open, the culprit a woman with beautiful blonde hair from which moonlight coming from an exposed window shined on it. She wore rectangular glasses over her brilliant green eyes, she donned a white long-sleeved suit that exposed parts of her modest chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. On the lower half she had equipped a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

"Sir, there seems to be a disturbance in the Emerald Forest, something, or rather someone has managed to attract the attention of _every_ Grimm in the forest." She put a heavy emphasis on every, this could very well endanger the lives of the students if they were to leave the Emerald Forest.

"I am aware, Ms. Goodwitch." He mumbled, unmuting his scroll as he took a sip of his coffee. Immediately after the scroll was unmuted, the sound of wolves and boars crying could be heard as well as the crunching of something.

"Which is why I am dispatching you to deal with the problem." She bowed, turned around and got ready to neutralize the situation, before Ozpin called out to her once more.

"And please bring the boy to me Ms. Goodwitch, preferably unharmed." She nodded and dashed to the forest, this boy was going to get an earful once she got her hands on him! That is if he was still alive when she got there.

**[Emerald Forest, Abandoned Temple]**

'I'll never get used to this.' He groaned as his body readjusted itself, he had two broken ribs, his legs were bent in odd angles and covered in blood, and his head was twisted 180 degrees. Meanwhile, wrapped neatly in cloth and in a soft silken sack were the ingots he needed to make a weapon, it seemed to be teleported on top of his broken battered body, while he was teleported in the sky.

He still didn't know how he was supposed to do that. It's not like he had experience in blacksmithing, and now he was expected to make a spear or sword? Better yet, he was dropped in a forest without any equipment.

He didn't even know if there were any monsters out here, he wanted to fight now. It had been so long since he had been in a fight, much less a brawl. He waited a few minutes for his body to finish regenerating and spit out any of the excess bone dust as it made its way to his mouth. Gross. He got up and picked up the sack, dusting it and himself off before climbing out of the Crater he created and finding the ruins of what appeared to be a shrine or temple, its stone bricks covered in moss and plants. It consisted of mainly of the broken ruins of a rotunda, the columns that used to surround the temple were mostly destroyed, leaving only five in the wake of nature's destruction.

Pedestals surrounded the borders that separated the temple from the outside. On each Pedestal stood a Chess piece. _'Cool, I could use these if I want to play chess later.'_ Strutting toward the ruins, he plucked a White Knight off of his pedestal, putting it in his sack along with the ingots, before proceeding to the next one. Before he could a Beowolf lunged at him causing him to drop the sack, an Alpha Beowolf, to be specific and its pack. Soon other packs exited the cover of the forests shadows.

Beowolves, Ursie and Ursa Majors, Boarbatusks. Even the larger, more dangerous Grimms came out, such as a King Taijitu, Nevermore and Deathstalker came out. Very uncharacteristic for Deathstalkers. It didn't matter, he saw them all as animals and enemies that needed to be destroyed. He snapped the neck of the Beowolf a full 360 degrees, pushing it off himself then continuing to pick up it's dead body and beat it clan, using it as a weapon.

No matter what they did he would destroy them, soon the others joined in, Ursa majors charged at him, roaring. In return he roared back, it was a feral roar that put the lesser Grimms back in their place, he grabbed a charging Ursa Major by its jaw before holding its snout and ripping its jaw off, its throat exposed, he shoved a hand inside, which soon became and arm and ripped out the nearest organ.

He at that moment, when he removed his arm from the dead Ursa, picked up its jaw and struck other Ursie with a Major's jawbone. This caused the simple Beowolves and Ursie to flee in fear, leaving only a few Alphas and Majors along with a Taijitu, Nevermore and Deathstalker. The Nevermore, finding it the right moment to assault launched a barrage of feathers, Red sprinted for the cover that lay with the Yin Yang Serpent, he grabbed a single white head and flipped it over, exposing it's bare neck to the cluster of projectiles that pierced its neck as well as kill the remaining Majors and Alphas. The Deathstalker merely shrugged it off as they bounced off his nearly impenetrable outer shell.

Tired of waiting, the colossal scorpion rushed Red, attempting to stab him with its potent poison filled stinger. The living legend darted to avoid it, while he was immortal, poisons were still very annoying. He seized the remaining Taijitu's fangs, he smashed the lower portion of the fangs so to use them as a weapon. The snake hissed in pain and horror but was cut off as the immortal champion jammed its own tooth into its eye and smashing deeper inside till it pierced the brain.

With the remaining tooth, he tried to do a javelin throw and kill the Nevermore. The Deathstalker, sick of being ignored charged again as if to say 'Don't ignore me!' Red easily dodged the orange stinger hopping on top of the segmented tail behind the stinger, he crammed the pointed end of the tooth he held into the small exposed space between the stinger and the rest of the tail. It easily slid through the exposed skin, Red gripped the stinger and the placed his foot on the edge of the end of the tail, then he pulled, **hard**.

With a disgusting ***Pop*** he managed to separate the segmented tail and the stinger, while blood continuously flowed from whence the stinger formerly was. The Scorpion let out a pained *_hisssss*_ and flung the assaulter into a nearby tree, the force of impact of knock the air out of Red's lungs as he continued to clutch the stinger, he took a moment to recover before racing towards the Deathstalker once more. He didn't have much time, the Nevermore was already circling back.

He leaped mid-run and gouged the scorpion's eye out and jammed in the stinger just as he did with the Taijitu. He stamped it deeper and further in until the Deathstalker stopped twitching. Panting he hopped off and seized the tail, before swinging it in a circle with monstrous strength, as the Nevermore drew closer he used the momentum to fling the carcass at the giant crow and hopefully kill it. Just like D*vid's Sling.

The Nevermore was quite fast, he wondered why it took so long for it to circle back, just as the black avian demon was drawing close it was shocked when something slammed into it making it plummet down to the ground, it let out a screech which the herculean offworlder was pretty sure cursing aimed at none other than himself. He huffed in pride, he had done it, now he needed to get out of these woods. He had lumbered toward his sack picking it up and heading off as giant black feathers and green blood landed everywhere.

"You! What are you doing?!" Huh? Who was that? As he turned around to greet the mysterious stranger, or at least tried to, he plopped onto the ground as his knees gave in and he collapsed. Dropping his sack once more.

_**(Glynda POV)**_

***Thud*** As she called out to him, he just fell face first into the ground. She strutted towards him with incredible swiftness and grace. With worry she grabbed the boy and checked his pulse, still breathing, good. She let out a sigh of relief, as she went and appraised the boy. He was covered in blood which may or may not be his own, surrounded by the corpses of hundreds of dead Grimm, on her way here she encountered thousands of Beowolves and Ursie but none of them even tried to attack her, they were all too busy running from whatever it was that attacked them. The Boy himself was quite young, he was no older than 21 years old with unruly midnight black hair, crimson eyes that bore into her soul. He wore a ruined rosy polo shirt that was unbuttoned along with a pure black undershirt and dark grey denim jeans. They were all torn to shreds.

It was apparent that he was in a fight but his clothes had almost no signs of being attack by Grimm it was more like he fell from a **Very** high height, which seemed to be the case seeing as there was a large crater in the earth. This boy must be quite skilled to have killed all the Grimm here. It was then that she noticed he didn't have a weapon.

"Did he?" She gasped, she forgot, he needed medical attention immediately! Not aware that he was not injured in the slightest other than a few bruises and cut that had already healed. She propped him over her shoulder and bent down to pick up his bag, as she held it she found it to be quite heavy. To walk to the academy from here while carrying this would be quite a workout. Fortunately she was in perfect shape. And so she travelled back to Beacon.

**[Roof of the Dormitory, Beacon Academy]**

Jaune had just finished up his midnight training with Pyrrha, he's made remarkable progress and even managed to get a hit on Pyrrha! He's come a long way compared to how he was before.

"Well Jaune, I'm going to rest. I will see you tomorrow!" She waved to him as she walked to the door.

"Later Pyrrha…" He wheezed, he relished in his victory looking at the moon while smiling. He had done himself good, at this rate he would be as strong Ruby and the others in no time! As he was admiring the midnight sky he noticed something in the sky.

"Huh? What's that?" He moved closer to the edge and squinted to get a better view.

"**Ieeeeee!** Pyyyyrrha!" Jaune released a feminine scream as Pyrrha raced back up the stars and smashed the door aside, "Jaune?!" what she saw was shocking to say the least. JNPR's leader was perfectly fine, although clutching his chest, nothing else was wrong. Then she saw it. A Deathstalker with its stinger removed and stuck inside its head laying on top of a bloodied Nevermore, both of which threatening to break the top floor of the dormitory. After a few minutes they decided on informing the headmaster of the damage.

**[Headmaster's Office]**

Yang, after talking with Ruby, found out that Ozpin knew her Uncle Qrow, she came to the conclusion that if he knew Qrow, then he must know who her mother is and if she's even still alive, where she is. With that in mind she left her slumbering teammates to their sleep and exited the room to and slowly paced to the office of the Headmaster. As she strode to his office she came across Pyrrha and Jaune, both of which looked very startled. Curious, she questioned them.

"What's up with you guys?"

Pyrrha was the first to answer "We were on the roof wh-"

"WhenweweretrainingtherewasthesehugegrimmandtheycrashedandIgotscaredan-"

The Cereal mascot placed a single finger on Jaune's lips as if telling him to be silent.

"Let me do the talking Jaune." She flashed a warm to him, easing any tension in the air, Jaune's shoulders sagged in response as he took a deep breath calming himself.

"Yes Pyrrha…"

"As I was saying, we were on the roof when a strange occurrence happened."

Just as she was speaking a certain two Grimm fell from the top floor passing the window on their trip down. Yang stared down at the Grimm who seemed to be dead, unsure of whether they were the ones who killed them or not, she didn't really care.

She nonchalantly spoke "Huh, weird."

"You are taking this surprisingly well." Pyrrha voiced, her brows furrowed giving Yang a quizzical look.

"I guess I am." The blonde brawler shrugged, sure it didn't happen every day but it didn't really concern her. But it was pretty cool she guessed. Anyway she would probably tease them later about being alone on the roof together, not right now. For now she just wanted to ask Ozpin about her mother.

"We were just coming here to report this to the Professor Ozpin. What about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" That was indeed true, it was quite strange for her to be up this late, though this applied to them too.

"I could say the same thing about you guys, I was just going to ask Ozpin something about my old man." She grinned devilishly and interrogated them "The model student alone at night with some guy, in a secluded area. I never took you for that kind of girl, Miss Pyrrha Nikoz!" She jested, said girl turned scarlet at the thought of it. Though as Jaune was about to object to this a certain staff member's footsteps could be heard throughout the hall, Glynda Goodwitch swiftly strode towards the door carrying a boy covered in blood? The winced at the boy, seemingly thinking that she was the cause of the boy's nonexistent injuries paying no mind to the silk bag that she carried in her hand.

They couldn't be more wrong, she was actually quite worried for the boy. She requested beforehand that he receive medical attention through her scroll but was denied permission by Ozpin who was aware that the boy had no injuries seeing as he had not been injured once throughout the whole battle.

She saw the three students outside the Headmaster's office and called out to her favorite.

"Miss Nikoz, while I would normally give you a scolding for being up this late I would appreciate it if you would open the door for me." Not wanting to go against her she opened the lavish wooden door allowing the MILF to enter, the others followed suite.

**(Red POV)**

…

….

"-ou Miss Nikoz and Mister Arc."

What is this sensation? It's so comfortable and soft, I don't ever want to wake up.

What happened before? Ah yes, I was fighting when I heard a voice and- oh no.

I sprung up much to my captors' surprise, excluding a single man probably around the same age as me if I wasn't immortal and maybe twenty years younger. I instinctively raised my fists and get into a fighting stance.

Observing my surroundings I see I'm in a room, an office to be exact. Something smells good… Food? I see on the desk of the mysterious man a plate of cookies and coffee, I haven't had cookies in a long time nor coffee and human contact is a given.

He seemed to know I was hungry since he offered them to me, or maybe that was just out of hospitality, didn't really matter. I wasn't really a huge fan of sweets but I guess every once and awhile they were fine.

I took a bite and before I knew it I was wolfing them down, I stopped myself seeing my unsightly manners. The man simply chuckled and said to me "Hello young man, my name is Ozpin, yours?"

Young man?! I'll have you know-ugh, whatever. "…Red" It took me awhile to say it but I guess I'd have to get used to speaking seeing as using telepathy would be quite suspicious. Well at least until I find an excuse to use it.

"No surname? Who are your parents?"

"I have parents?" My expression unchanging I try to remember, it's been so long. Looking back into my memories, nothing.

"I see…" He spoke, as if he knew what was going on. "Where did you learn to fight like that, young man?"

"…" I stayed silent, he was quite nosy. What next, was he going to ask my dick size?

"Not willing to talk I see, that's fine. Now, I'm going to ask you, please think about this, alright?"

I nodded reluctantly as he continued "Would you like to attend Beacon Academy?"

The others in the room almost fell out of their seats when he finished his sentence. What's the big deal? I mean it sounds like a normal school.

"Sir! I must object! We're letting this child enroll without knowing his background, family, credentials or even surname? That is absurd!" The blonde woman with curly hair tied into a bun pointed her riding crop at me as if I was an animal. Why did she have a riding crop?

I, wanting to know what I was getting myself into asked a simple question.

"What's Beacon Academy?" I mean it was an innocent question, I definitely didn't expect the two other blondes in the room to grab me and violently shake me whilst yelling into my face.

"Do you have amnesia?!" Screamed the younger of the blonde women with longer and more vibrant golden hair.

"Did Miss Goodwitch beat you so hard that you lost your memories?!" The other exclaimed, earning him a smack from said teacher. I'm pretty sure she wasn't the one who knocked me unconscious, or was it? I don't really remember anything that happened after I killed all those weird animals with masks.

"Trust me, Miss Goodwitch, I know what I'm doing." The woman now known as Goodwitch had no choice but to concede. The redhead amazonion-esque looking female raised her hand timidly. The person I take it is the headmaster of this 'Beacon Academy' waved his hand while sipping from his mug of coffee, supposedly giving her his consent to speak.

"May I ask who this is? I apologize if I am acting out of place, I am just curious." She asked gesturing at me. She is way too formal I not, though it's not like she's going to get any information out of him. It's not like he was watching me or anything.

"It's fine Miss Nikoz." He paused to take another sip of coffee and continued "He is someone we found in the Emerald Forest who had seemingly fallen from the sky. He attracted an alarming amount of Grimm and it would have been quite dangerous for the students if he somehow found his way here with the Grimm on his trail."

"Which is why I sent Glynda here to diffuse the situation, though he had already dealt with them by the time she got there, unarmed as well. Impressive, young man." What.  
>He gave me a menacing slow clap as he leered at me. He's got to be a villain or something.<p>

"Wait, so he's an alien?" The golden haired, lilac eyed woman spoke. That's rather rude, while it technically was true seeing as I'm not from this planet, just outright calling me an alien is offensive.

"That explains why he didn't know what Beacon was! Since he's from space!" The other one nodded in understanding. He isn't very smart, is he?

"My question." I repeat, not wanting anymore nonsense. "Ah yes, Beacon is a school for training the future generations of hunters and huntresses." Wait, huntresses? Doesn't the word hunter apply for both genders? Why is there a need for a solely female version? Whatever.

Hunters, huh? Guess they hunt those weird black animals with bone masks, seems normal enough and it could be fun. What the hell, why not? "Then…my answer is yes." I state, I'm still not used to talking. My voice is coarse and I sound like I haven't had anything to drink in days.

"Splendid! Miss Xiao Long," The bombshell beauty tilted her head as he called her "This is your new teammate."

This guy's an asshole.


	2. A Hot Pounding In The Shower

**Places/Weapon names/etc. – **Welcome to **[Pandora],** kiddos!**  
>Speech – <strong>"Dad! Not the belt! **NO!**"  
><strong>ThoughtsTelepathy – **_'Part of the KKK?!'_

**-A Hot Pounding In The Shower.**

The other two finished reporting the Grimm that somehow ended up on the roof and came crashing down meanwhile the culprit completely oblivious to the meaning of Grimm and whatever they were speaking of. He also sensed something in the area, his instincts were telling him to run right away, a predator seemed to appear the moment the man known as Ozpin said 'unarmed'. The aura radiating from the lilac eyed blonde amused Ozpin greatly judging from his facial expression.

"Sir, May I ask why he's being put with team RWBY? I thought that there could only be four people on a team." Asked the scraggly, blonde Arc. To which the middle aged man replied "There are exceptions from time to time Mister Arc." He lifted a bag up from behind his desk placing it on top only before reaching inside and pulling out a chess piece. A White Knight.

Red, upon laying his eyes upon the knight wondered, were they angry that he tried to take it? Why would they be? It's just a Chess Piece. "The reason he's being put on team RWBY is because of this, had he chosen Rook I would have put him on team JNPR with you." Okay, maybe it wasn't just a Chess piece after all. There were so many things Jaune wanted to ask  
>'How did he know to pick one?' He didn't<br>'How did he fall from the sky, and survive at that?' He just did  
>'Who <em>is<em> he exactly?' Nobody knew that. Nobody but Ozpin and himself.

But the headmaster kept him from asking anymore questions by telling him "I do believe you should be getting your rest you two, and Miss Xiao Long, if you're here for what I think you won't be able to get it from me." He holding his emptied cup continued while consuming fresh biscuits that Glynda prepared for him in the short time they were chatting. "You'll have better luck asking that Dusty Old Qrow." The blonde berserker sighed in disappointment and hung her head down, crestfallen. Feeling pity for the girl, he tried to console her in the most awkward way possible, hugging her and patting her on the back.

He wasn't a people's person kind of guy after all. After what might've been the most uncomfortable hug ever for her he let go. That was actually quite pleasant for him, she smelled like strawberries and alcohol? Expecting a scornful stare, or a shove he was surprised to find her laughing. It was more of a giggle than a laugh really. "Y'know Red, you're not so bad, funny guy." At least she was in a better mood now.

"Well off with you, tomorrow's a big day after all!" Red, who had no place to stay was concerned, though unintentionally not showing like always he was. Ozpin, strangely aware of Red's situation had gave him an offer that he couldn't really refuse "And since you have no place to sleep in the dormitory, you can sleep on my couch." It's not like he had a choice really, it was either this or sleeping on a tree. As nice as sleeping on a tree sounded there were things out there in the wild that he wasn't in the mood to fight.

"But you're going to have to take a shower. I'm not going to have you bloody my couch." Red bowed to show his appreciation. He was lucky that the headmaster was so generous, even if he was a bit of a jerk. Ozpin waved to Glynda, telling her to come over "Glynda here will guide you to the showers and get you a set of uniforms." He shooed the others along while the straight bodied huntress led the filth covered Red to the bathing area. Little did they know of the stalking blonde following close behind.

The teacher halted once they arrived at the showers, her aura sensing someone close behind, the boy's new teammate. She excused herself wandering off into the darkness to retrieve a uniform for him. On the way she took hold of the mischievous female student who was up to no good and whispered into her ear "Don't try anything, Miss Xiao Long"

Glynda continued to walk, disappearing into the obscure halls of the school. Yang wiped the sweat that built up when her professor grabbed her, now to proceed into the showers with nothing to stop her! As she tiptoed inside. After making her way through a few doors she saw him in all his nude glory. She licked her lips lasciviously eyeing him down as the hot water washed away all the grime and filthy blood.

His perfectly defined abs glistened, or was that just her imagination? His messy black hair now wet, dew drops dripping down his chiseled masculine face. She adored his pecks and muscles and how he was able to be so ripped without being too bulky she struggled due to the fact that his manliness was just barely out of sight. Too busy admiring the fellow brawler she didn't notice that he already knew she was there, he just didn't know it was a she because he was being blinded by the water.

Breaking out of her trance she approached him expeditiously and put an arm around him, fully clothed mind you, while he toned down the water dial. He was quite surprised, he didn't expect the person to suddenly hold him, for a moment he thought they left with them being so silent. Their arms were quite slender and soft, he wondered if it was Goodwitch and why she was doing what she was before "Hey there new guy!"

Definitely not Goodwitch, it sounded more like someone he heard not too long ago. He rubbed his eyes and remembered, he was naked! He grabbed a small hand towel and held it over his pecker. He could wrap it around himself and let it cover half of his prick and let the other half dangle free, exposed. Even now, it just barely covered his massive manhood. What the hell was she doing?!

"So, since you're going to be part of the team, I thought I'd give you an early welcome!"

"Out." He scowled, a bit flustered at her intrusion. Being naked in front of a stranger was the worst of humiliations for him, he wished she would at least get him a towel or something. She did as he said and went out before and came back one minute later to see him with a proper towel on this time. He raised a single one of his brows questioning as to why she was still there. She smirked and drew closer to him, once more putting her arm around him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me!" She gave him a hardy laugh at her own joke as he slowly tried to slip out of her grasp. Before he could, she brought him even closer, cheek to cheek. "So, I'm Yang!" She declared boisterously, quite upbeat for a girl who seemed like she just got her heart broken not even thirty minutes ago. "C'mon new guy! It's rude to not introduce yourself after the other has!" She gave him a **hard** smack on the ass as he inwardly cursed profanities that would make Ozzy Osbourne himself crawl back into his mother's womb.

Didn't he already tell them his name? "Red." In truth she had already heard his name and just wanted to hear his voice again. She prepared to continue before she heard the footsteps of a blonde teacher who would most definitely punish her if she caught her.

"Well I'm out, see you later handsome!" She gave him peck on the cheek, a wink and dashed out of the showers. Wondering if she acted like with every stranger, he grumbled to himself _'Kids these days…'_ There was a small yelp that could be heard outside of the showers shortly before the arrival of Goodwitch and his new uniform.

It was a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie there also was a white tee and black jogging pants and briefs folded neatly with the uniform that were not supposed to be there. Handing it to him she, what a nice person. He had originally thought of her as an ice queen at first, he was obviously wrong. He bowed and accepted the clothes gratefully, they were really nice people. Maybe the others would be kind too, he hoped they were.

Quickly changing into the extra set, he let her lead the way back to the office. Approaching the gate he halted, normally he would avoid speaking, but seeing as they had provided for him a lot of things he thought it only natural that he thank them. So he discarded his fears, anxieties and dislike of speaking and expressed his thanks to her. "I am grateful, thank…you for this." He had trouble with the last part but his efforts were appreciated as she seemed quite surprised but pleased at the same time.

She nodded in approval and opened the door, "I look forward to having you as a student." She spoke beaming with a genuine smile, one that hardly anyone other than Ozpin has seen. He trotted along inside while the now pleased professor shut the door. The headmaster, writing up a fake transcript, looked up from his paper and at Red.

"Take a seat, Red." He wore a calm and serious expression, as he spoke, he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Do you know why we're having this conversation?"

"Yes." He had long since figured it out, how he knew about him though, was a mystery

"Then let me ask you this, who are you?"

"…"

"While you were gone, I checked files, I looked into every database I could and I didn't see you anywhere."

"You're not from here are you? And I don't mean Vale, here as in this world."

The man in question nodded, figured, he wasn't the only one who travelled worlds. He had known this for a long time but this was his first time encountering another one considering he'd only travelled to two other worlds aside from his own. This man, was he one?

"I'll take that as a yes, don't worry I'll be taking care of any living expenses you might need and provide you with necessities. You'll be able to take missions to earn money. It's only natural to help those in need."

'_No it's not.'_

"Ah, a telepath? I haven't seen one of those yet. Now, seeing as you don't know anything, I'll take it upon myself to teach you about this world. At least what you need to know anyway."

'_I didn-'_

"Quiet. As I was saying…" That night, Ozpin drilled basic need-to information and common knowledge of Remnant into Red's head, it went on for hours on end without rest, and it didn't stop until sunrise. Not getting a wink of sleep, his former opinion of Ozpin returned.

He winced, repeating the formula for dust compounds and the periodic table of dust. He sighed, apparently classes were in an hour and he needed to get ready.

Ozpin, simply sat there smugly drinking his fresh coffee breathing in the morning air. Red already hated him, he grabbed his uniform, slapping the door aside and striding out.

Walking down the hall he found a sight that disgusted him, two guys picking on a bunny eared brunette. They were kicking the back of her knees and tugging on her ears as she futilely protested.

Nothing really notable about the boys, the girl on the other hand seemed quite cute even more with those adorable ears.

He brushed those thoughts aside as he was tired of the sight. Forcefully pulling the most imposing one back, he noticed he had armor, wasn't going to help him in the slightest.

Falling on his arse, the ginger buzz cut, dazed, did not notice the incoming fist that was hurtling towards his face, knocking him out as blood trickled down his nose.

'_Now, to deal with the other one.'_ Turning around he saw the stocky blonde running to the ginger's side trying to help him up. He didn't seem to be that bad, maybe the other one coerced him into this. He sauntered over to the duo and spoke "Leave."

Without any hesitation, the dirty blonde haired delinquent scurried off his partner's arm hanging around his neck. Though he looked as if he was glaring at them that was his normal face.

Returning to the bunny girl he offered her a hand while she dusted herself off, though she upon the use of violence she was still grateful of his help and accepted his hand.

"T-thank you for assisting me." She mumbled. She was quite a timid one, she said staring at the floor and refusing to look him in the eye.

He loved the way her delightful coffee brown bunny ears drooped as she looked down, resisting his urge to fondle and caress her ears. He loved adorable, little animals like these.

He said nothing, simply staring at her and voicing something inaudible before walking away. To confirm what it was he said, she asked him "I'm sorry, what was that?" Snapping him out of his daze he shook his head and attempted to walk away all the while, keeping that calm, cool façade on him.

"W-wait!" Stuttering and reaching out for him she squeaked out.

Turning around he hardened his expression and rid himself of any visible emotions though he was still quite exhausted, after all, he was still human. Okay not really at this point.

She twiddled with her index fingers looking down, she was obviously having a bit of trouble.

"Um, would you…would you be my friend?" That, once again, surprised him. Most would avoid him because of his looks whenever he left his home thinking he might be dangerous, unknowing he was the famed Pokemon Master. Then again, they might have been avoiding him _because_ he was a champion. He didn't even need to think about it. The more connections the better, right?

Hearing nothing put silence she braced herself for rejection, _'I'm an idiot, I mean who would want to be friends with a Faunus after all?'_

He lifted her head and nodded, not having the heart to decline her offer. One of the few, and most important things that Ozpin had intentionally left Red to find out on his own was the matter involving what Faunus were and what Aura and Semblance. But he would find all of that out eventually.

Her reaction to him was a beaming smile, her morning brightened she was quite happy to meet someone so accepting of Faunus. That day her hope for humankind was raised, even if just a bit she was glad, if only other people thought of her that way.

Remembering what he came to do, he made hand gestures in an attempt to tell her he needed to go. Not wanting to hold him from his business any longer, she gave her consent.  
>"Ah, go right ahead!" Still blissful, she waved him off, lightly yelling to him as he walked off in the direction of the bathing area "My name is Velvet!" Repeating the name inside his head until he had memorized it.<p>

On his way he met someone quite troublesome, a girl with snow white skin and shining silver hair let down until it reached her hips. She was dressed in elegant grey silken pajamas embroidered with white snowflake patterns. Busy ranting on about Rubies or something in her tantrum, she didn't notice the tall, black haired fellow minding his own business and crashed into his firm chest and stumbling onto her floor.

"Mind your surroundings you dolt!" Despite being the one at fault she blamed him for her own accident. Offering her a hand up she having no choice but to accept it is pulled up, his grip is quite firm and he seemed quite strong judging from the fact that he managed to pull her up with a single arm without breaking a sweat. Or she was just really light, angrier for no apparent reason she nagged him about nonsense such as "You should treat a lady more delicately!" or "Don't be such a brute!"

Uncaring of the Schnee Heiress before him telling him off, he walked away, or at least tried to before being grabbed by the weak arms of the ivory haired maiden. Not wanting to have to deal with her all day he halted and stared at her expectantly.

"Do you have _any_ idea who you're talking to?"

'_Here it comes.'_

"I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress of Schnee Co. you barbaric imbecile!" She kind of reminded her of someone from the past, his rival. What was their name? Tuning her out he tried to remember but failed to do so. Piecing together what few memories he had of his past he was snapped out of his daze by the her yelling again.

"Are you even listening?"

"What's a 'Schnee'?" His voice still hoarse and deep, to her and anyone else it sounded booming due to his serious expression. She was dumbfounded, dealing with this man was like dealing with a handsome, yet brutish (From her point of view anyway) and more stern version of Ruby who was more quiet and reserved. You know what? Forget I said that.

"Have you been living under a rock your whole life? Schnees are dignified family belonging to the upper class society and they own the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in all of Remnant!"

Stroking his nonexistent beard, he sums up it up in his own words though a bit of a stretch "Like… royalty?"  
>Earning him a sheepish denial of the claim "I w-wouldn't go as far as calling us <em>royalty<em>. B-besides! Would it hurt you to say more than two words?" In return he kneeled before her, somehow both mockingly and sincerely.

People calling her 'Madam' or 'Mistress' always struck a chord with her, though she had never been called princess before, added to the fact that he was kneeling she was extremely embarrassed.

"What are you doing, stop that!" Flustered, she was just glad that there weren't many people in the area at the time, she wouldn't want strange rumors about her going around the school. He huffed, content that he got the better of her and ended the conversation.

"Red."  
>"What?"<br>"Name."  
>Hoping she would understand, he went off to take his shower, this time with any luck he'd be able to take it in peace. Hopefully. On his trek there he felt rumbling in the ground and then, <strong>*BOOM*<br>**  
>With the speed of a Roadrunner, it took him no time at all to start booking it, he wanted no part of that, whatever it was.<p>

**[Public Showers]**  
><strong>(Red POV)<strong>

Finally, I got to the showers, no more nonsense, just take a nice soothing shower. I began to strip down whence I arrived at the changing room. Once I finished I entered a shower stall, no one really used the public showers because they have showers in their room. What was the point of these if you're gonna have one in your room? I guess for guests or if your showers broken.

The area was quite clean from what I observed, no one used these so it's obviously clean. The shower stalls themselves were quite spacious for just showers, the door were steel framed blurred glass that you could barely see anything through. There in the shower were liquid body soap and shampoo, guess people didn't want to use the same bar soap.

Not wanting to waste any more time I reached for the handle of the door and was about to shut it when  
>"Hey, you look strong. Fight me."<p>

A boy with steely, spiky hair that was partially slicked back and silver eyes appeared. His complexion was rather pale, like mine, and he was rather well built. Adorning a cocky smirk that made me want to pound his face in I stayed calm.

"What's wrong, are you afraid of getting pounded?"

With that I slammed the door breaking shattering most of it including the shower stall itself. Extracting myself I transferred to another shower, this time slightly gentler but still there were visible cracks on the blurred glass and the handle mangled beyond recognition.

They really need to get better doors, these ones are quite fragile. Standing there as the glass shattered to pieces was the boy, still grinning from ear to ear. This little shit isn't going to leave is he? Fine, if he wants a fight, I'll give it to him.

Stepping out of the stall dressed in only a towel covering my bottom half. Loosening my towel so that it won't hinder my leg movement but also won't fall I enter my fighting stance. Seeming to get the message he chortles and also gets into stance, judging from his build, his legs seem to be his strong point.

He charges me immediately, the bathes normally wouldn't be the ideal place for a fight but since the showers haven't been used yet the floor was still mostly dry with the exception of the stall that he used last night somehow without breaking.

He aims a kick straight for my neck, a rather sloppy one but I guess pretty good compared to the standards of this world. I easily catch the kick from then he sends another one which I once again grab with ease. I understand what he's trying to do, he wants to knock me down with his legs similar to the kick of donkey or horse using their hind legs.

Before he is able to do so I let go of him then readjust my grip onto his ankles in a comfortable position for me to smash him into the ground. He looks at me knowingly, and struggles. I overpower him effortlessly and swinging him up then to the right side I smash him into the ground, I repeat this with my left side and continue in this pattern until he seems barely conscious.

His face is bruised and slightly bloody even after all I did he seems fine, quite a tough kid but I've faced stronger opponents. Did I go too far? He groans in pain while I ponder upon my actions.

Never mind, if he has enough strength to groan then he has enough strength to walk himself to the infirmary. Oh, one of his arms are dislocated, better fix that. I swiftly grab his shoulder and with a creak I move it back to its proper place. He lets out a silent scream, unable to voice his pain.

Man, what a pussy. If I can take it then you can too, man the hell up you wuss. I feel a shred of pain in my chest, guilt? Guilt is not relevant to me, I quickly erase all traces of it and drop his weak and battered body onto the ground. The floor is damaged and I'm not paying for that. I quickly take a shower, get changed and scram before anyone could put the blame on me, don't want to have to deal with that.

Now in my uniform, I stand outside the door of my dorm. The Old man, though I'm not in any position to call anybody old, told me to go here and meet my new teammates. I just hope they aren't like the blonde one.

With lethargy, I open the door and I am greatly disappointed. I heard from Ozpin that our leader was a bit young but this is…I mean she looks like she's still in middle school and apparently has a 'tummy ache' from eating too many cookies, clutching her stomach, she consumed the final one. At least that's what I speculate seeing as there was a rather large, empty box of what seemed to be cookies. This was confirmed when the blonde broad from last night showed up and scolded our 'leader' for eating too much.

She didn't look like much, wearing a black tank top with a cute little heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white lengthy pants with rosy pink rose decorations. Though I knew firsthand that looks could be deceiving, myself being treated as a simple ignorant child once upon a time.

**Fools the lot of them…**

What? When? My head hurts trying to remember anything from back then, all I hear is white noise and I feel a sharp pain piercing though me, this is strange.

It didn't take me long to get noticed by them, the one now known as Yang waves me off telling me that now isn't a good time.

I've still got some time to kill before classes, why not indulge in the glorious literary section of the school? After all, knowledge is power, as they say. Might as well pick up the gear that I Ozpin told me to get.

He is quite sly, that fellow. It seems he is similar to me, a fellow human granted immortality, though I know not his form of immortality seeing as there are different types. I know only of the regenerating, such as myself, as we'll as the invincible ones.

Though I myself have not met anyone else whom is the same other than Ozpin, I was informed of the system by Arceus. Supposedly, for each universe and reality or timeline of that universe, there is a champion.

The champion is often offered immortality or if they've already obtained it, forced the task of protecting that world by the reality's god or ruler. I myself am not knowledgeable on such matters but the holy bastard lets me go on these adventures from time to time to repay me for my services. It's something similar to a holiday from work, work for me being stopping people from causing an uproar, making sure that each chosen champion of every region goes down the correct path, etc.

Soon enough, I reached the library of the school. He spread open the doors to the archives, breathing in the smell of fresh leather and books. I, coolly strolled through the picking up any titles that seemed to under the war and battle tactics section as well as familiar titles, hell knows how they got here, such as 'Game of Thrones', a fantasy world without Pokemon in which they clash for the throne and 'Romance of The Three Kingdoms', another Pokemonless world, in which three kingdoms battle, one of them controlling them from the shadows and changing the tides of a severely disadvantageous war for them.

I'm quite fortunate that the archives were open this early in the morning, though the fact that there is no need for identification is strange. I pulling out a chair, I sit next down by a black, wavy haired adolescent female. She had an olive complexion, golden amber eyes that seemed to take in every movement around her, wearing a plain black yukata with grey and white lining and a cute little ribbon above what seems to be twitching animal ears similar to the brunette from earlier.

At first there was silence, us just continuing to read our own books, every once and awhile she'd throw glances at me before returning to her own novel. I myself am curious about her though not wanting to have to be the one to start a conversation continue reading the books I can, as there are certain books in languages I do not recognize.

I burn through the contents of every book, memorizing the knowledge and information given by each book. After the fourth book, I've learnt every battle formation, elemental dust combination, plus weaknesses of Grimm and Atlas' robots. Though the fact that they even have a book on countering Atlas' robots is strange in itself, I won't question it. It also mentions how to build functioning guns and different type of dust bullet for each one. Scrolling through, I found out how to make a shotgun/great sword, minigun scimitars, rocket gloves, and other strange weapon combinations.

After soaking up data that would be essential for combat, my eyes wandered over to the silent demi human. Still reading happily, I see that she is reading a tome for something called 'Ninjas of Love'

Unusual but I shan't judge others for their interests. Seemingly noticing my gaze, she attempts to start up a conversation.

**(Blake POV)**

I had made my way to the library, soon after waking up. After all, I didn't want anyone knowing about my secret, did I?

Ninjas of Love, one of the greatest stories of my generation! Everything was perfect, no one came to the library in the morning and it was open 24/7 meaning I had it all to myself. Or at least that was what I thought.

Humming to myself, I sat myself down on a table and reopened the book to where I left off. At ease, I went rigid the moment I heard the doors open.

Through the doors entered an older man, who wouldn't be out of place for a third or fourth year. He had messy charcoal black hair that ran down the sides of his face without being too long. He had a chilling face that sent shivers down my spine, pressure flooded the room as he glared at me.

It was then I realized he wasn't glaring at me, he wasn't even looking at me. He was appraising the library. This man is dangerous.

He breathed in the air of the library and huffed like a proud child who had just accomplished the task of attaining the cookie jar. This thought caused myself to smirk behind the cover of my novel.

I only observed as he grabbed books one by one and soon enough he had a pile of paperback and hardcovers in his arms. Setting them down on a space beside my own, the man reminded me of another silent character from a popular game for children, 'Capsule Monsters' though it had long since faded into history.

I watched, dumbfounded as he burnt through the books like paper though leaving some unread, maybe because it was too much for him to read?

I, not content with just watching him tried to strike up a conversation. After all, he was a fellow literature enthusiast so he couldn't be _that_ bad.

Reaching out to him I spoke in a soft voice that sounded almost afraid, though he didn't seem to notice.

"What are your reading?"

"…"

"…"

After contemplating on something he handed me a book. Jekyll and Hyde, that's a pretty old one though.

"Oh, this one's a classic." He nodded in agreement puffing his chest out and folded his arms whilst keeping that same stoic face whilst making an upside down 'V' with his lips. To be honest, the sight was quite amusing.

It didn't take long for me to open up and discuss my favorite books and authors with him. Although the talk was one-sided with the silent red eyed hunter, so he surprised me quite a bit when he asked me that question, almost as much as what the question was about.

"Why…do you hide your ears?"

I froze at the sound of his deep but smooth voice in horror.

He knew…

_He knew_…

_**He Knew…**_

"H-how?" Panic and dread creeped unto me like a predator, my voice quivering. On his face shown confusion and concern, as all the blood drained into my face.

"Are you…alright?" Completely ignoring the man, thoughts raced through my mind, of all the different scenarios in which he would tell everyone. This man, I knew he was dangerous! How?! How did he find out? He's going to mock me now, isn't he? Just like all the others, damn it! Now I'm going to be shunned by my team and most likely harassed by almost the entire school…

I let out a purr as he stroked my ears from inside the ribbon, completely easing the tension which I am glad for. But soon after I regain my composure and glare at him once he finishes caressing my feline features.

Resisting the undeniable urge to have him scratch me behind my ears next, I glare at him, my amber meeting his own intense crimson. Instead of doing anything typical of the usual racist crowd, I was taken aback.

"Apologies." He was sincere, _truly_ sincere. I could hear it in his voice even if his face changed naught. What's the catch? I doubt he's someone who believes in Faunus rights. There are hardly anyone here who are like that even though Beacon is an anti-racist school, it is no safe haven from discrimination.

"Secret." He nodded his head in understanding, his arms still crossed. This is strange, normally I would be suspicious or do something rash but right now I was just grateful for whatever caused him to do this.

Slightly on edge, I was a bit surprised when he suddenly scratched behind the ears. It was quite pleasant and difficult to not give into my primal urge to let others spoil me.

Before I knew it, it was already 8:00 and my scroll was blaring. I needed to get ready for class!

He seems to understand my current predicament and gives me a lame thumbs up as approval for me to leave. Muttering a soft "Goodbye" I take my leave.

Maybe the others would be as accepting if I told them? No, I shrug off such childish and naïve fantasies. The world isn't like that, it's not some fairy tale.

Finally I arrive at our room in the dorms dismissing the two sisters bickering over how the younger should stay in bed or something like that. Quickly using entering our personal showers and rinsing off any anxieties or worries I get ready for class. It's then that I remember, I forgot to ask his name.

**(Mercury POV)**

The rays of light bursting through the window panes looked beautiful as I quickly paced through the hallway, or at least I think it did. I wasn't paying too much attention to it, the pain in my-well, everywhere really.

My body was aching over from the thorough asswhooping that I received from the emo guy. He was strong, I underestimated him.

Rubbing my throbbing head, I winced at the pain. That was pretty fucking brutal, especially considering that when I woke up the ground was barely being held together.

What's even more surprising is it only took him about three hits to break through my aura. Actually that's not so surprising considering he literally beat me into the ground until there were large marks on the ground.

Cinder was **not** going to be happy about this, and I can only imagine what Emerald's going to say to me if once she finds out.

"Gah!" Bumping into my sore, pained arm was the embodiment of winter. She had the most gorgeous white hair that seemed to reflect sunlight, beautiful white skin tainted by red tint. She was quite pretty, though not my type. A Schnee?

"Watch where you're going, you brute!" Yup, definitely a Schnee.

"Yeah yeah, princess." She's quite a haughty one, ain't she? I guess it runs in the family. Bunch of arrogant bastards they are.

"Aaargh! Why does everybody call me that?" Snorting, I muse to myself. It's pretty obvious why, but hey, maybe I can get some info on her and report it to Cinder. After all, she _is_ a Schnee.

Before I could do that I was tackled by something, or rather someone, further worsening my wounds I fell to the ground.

"**WEE**_**EII**_**SS!**"

"Ow, crap! Hey, watch where you're going, prick!"

"OmigoshI'msosorry!" Sputtering nonsense, they try to apologize and I get a good look at the attacker.

A silver-eyed kid with dressed in jogging pants and a tank top. Her primary hair color being black with tints of red at the ends.

Red, the color of his eyes. I'm going to find that guy then I'll show him, for now I gotta wait. After all, we just got here.

"Are you okay? You look hurt." I'm glad she's worrying about me, now take responsibility for your actions, kid.

"Of course, you dolt! You tackled him!" Got to agree with the Ice Queen here, the red one's quite dumb. I want to hurry up and get back to Cinder so I can get to the infirmary, no more dilly dallying.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me."

"Hey you bastard! You touching up my sister?" Oh, for Dust's sake! Blonde this time, looks like a bimbo.

Okay, maybe I'm being a bit harsh but who cares?

"Great, another one. Look Blondie, if I had a thing for kids, I would be on Dateline NBC right now."

As she was about to retort I interrupted her

"But I don't, not for shorties like," Pointing my thumbs at the two midgets behind me, I smile and continue as snarky as ever. "These. I guess you're pretty cute too, but I'm not into blondes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You think _you_ got a shot with me? Sorry guy, but you're a bit…yeah." I'm a bit what? Hah, I have a ton of girls fawning over me. Hundreds I tell you!

Scoffing, I lay off her insults "Sure, whatever, Blondie." Dust, I'm cool.

***Boom***

In an instant, even though I blocked her fist, she turned me into a piece of modern art by planting me halfway through the wall across the hall.

Ouch.


	3. The Weapon in His Pants

**Places/Weapon names/etc. –** I'll use my new Arabian weapon, the **[Sand digger]**!**  
>Speech – <strong>"I thought the little one was a girl at first. Then I found out it was a boy, but that didn't stop me."  
><strong>ThoughtsTelepathy – **_'She smells like wet cats.'_

**-The Weapon In His Pants**

Arriving at his destination, he noted it was pretty normal. Like any college classroom, it had rows of seats, the pleasant smell of nature and neat mahogany tables that stretched across each side serving as desks, giving everyone a fair amount of space.

He had arrived with his new bag, a gift from a certain deity. Like any other bags, from his world anyway, it was _quite_ spacious. Flashbacks of a time before it all appeared within his mind, an old man handing him a Pokeball, lessons about something.

He shivered remembering the last part, he was unaware why. His mind unconsciously blocking out any thoughts about the old Proffessor's traumatic teaching methods.

His family, consisting of only him and his mother didn't have enough money to allow him to go to school, what with bills and taxes.

The kind Proffessor whom he couldn't quite remember at all had offered to teach him 'basic knowledge' such as the Cartesian Coordinate Plain

At the age of 6 he had to learn Arithmetic Sequences, Every Square, Cube and Anth root.

At 7 he learned as well as the categorizations for Pokemon familias, like Animalia and Protista, as well as the periodic table which seemed to be quite different from the 'Periodic Table of Dust'

At 8, the Pythagorean Theorem, Logarithms and exponents, and things that would normally be seen in University Science courses.

All of that at the ages of five to ten. When he was finally eligible to register as a trainer he left that hell behind but the knowledge remained with him as his memories of youth decayed.

Inside of his bag were things that were deemed necessary by Ozpin. Some notebooks, a few pens and pencils, textbooks, stuff like that. The metals were confiscated by the headmaster beforehand though they argued about whether he would be able to keep it or not.

Needless to say, Ozpin won, and so he kept it in his office somewhere hidden away. But he found something else, the superhuman reached into the mini pocket dimension and grimaced.

What he found was something he had not at all expected, Round spherical objects with black lines on the sides that revealed where they opened with thicker lines at the top of the sphere opposite of each other. Two Pokeballs, and not just any Pokeballs, Masterballs.

He knew the moment he laid his eyes upon them which Pokemon they were, a Mewtwo and a rogue Arceus which he had previously defeated before turning it in to his Arceus.

"." Was all he could say, he'd left Mewtwo in his old bag, and for good measure too. Mewtwo was dangerous and he shouldn't have left his realm, sure Red could beat him if he had his Pokemon but right now? No way, not without people dying.

The other was an Arceus that had come from another reality and timeline, claiming that it was to rule this timeline as it had its' own, Red had taken it down with ease using a spare Masterball from Ethan.

Red eyeing the Pokeballs was confused as to what Arceus was thinking in letting these two come with him, he thought it only natural for Arceus to dispose of the latter and keep the former where it should. The Pokegod was not having that, slipping it into his bag was unbelievably sly for a so called 'God'.

Sighing, he put them away to deal with another time and sat down with a familiar blonde unwittingly. Said blonde could only grin devilishly as she greeted him, deciding to make it up to him for not being able to show him around that morning.

"Heya Red, sorry 'bout earlier. You know how it is, I was just busy taking care of my sister."

'_From their appearance they must be stepsisters.'_ Still tired, he eyed her body appraising her strength while nodding.

Her calluses shown signs of few blisters while looking quite soft.

Her muscles were pretty good too, he could tell she worked out from her thighs and what he could see in her posture.

She was a brawler, he could tell that. '_The golden bracers must be her weapons, but her knuckles would show signs of bruises if they were just bracers. A foldable frame?'_

His prediction was spot, though Yang noticed his eyes wander and whispered into his ear "You know if you look at me like that, I might get-"

Firmly grabbing his behind, she continued "-The wrong idea" Her warm breath tickled his ear as he furrowed his brow. This woman was one he needed to be cautious with, she was…difficult to say the least.

Saying nothing, Red simply removed her hand and sat down trying to pretend he didn't know her. Smirking wolfishly, she continued to tease him "C'mon Red, don't be so cold. We're friends!"

Wrapping her arms around him from behind she rubbed her cheek against his head, this woman was troublesome. Struggling against his urge to kill someone, he didn't know where that came from, he was saved by the teacher when the class had begun.

"Hello students! It is I, Peter Port, your amazing and lovely professor!"

'_At least he has enthusiasm.'_

"Today we have will be introducing a new student, he was suggested by Professor Ozpin, himself!"

He motioned for the transfer student to come down and introduce himself, to which he obeyed. At least he wouldn't have to do anything unreasonable.

Now in front of the plump and bombastic man, he faced the large audience of students as he faced their gaze. He was never good with being the center of spotlight, always preferring to stay hidden in the shadows it rather unnerved him being paraded like the main attraction of a carnival.

"I believe your name was Red, boy?" The only thing he could do was nod, his mouth was dry at the sight of the crowd. The Champion tried to distract himself but failed to do so, there were too many people.

"Now then-Oh?" A beep broke the silence of the room, tracing the origin of the sound the jolly, stout man spread his scroll and read its contents. Quite unprofessional to texts whilst teaching a lesson.

Judging from the expression it didn't seem like this happened often.

"I-it seems, that the Headmaster wishes that I give you a _test_ to introduce you?"

'_Test? As long as it's not anything unreasonable.'_

"And the test was for you to fight a King Taijitu, please deal with this quickly." He spoke the last sentence quietly, so not to frighten any first years with the intimidating names, he knew how easily they got scared.

'_King Taijitu? Which one was that? I believe it was the Skorupi rip off?'_

Thinking about a Grimm that was completely different, he braced himself as the Professor hopped off stage and pressed a large red button on a small, hand-sized, chunk of metal. Instead of an ebony scorpion of destruction, he got extremely underwhelming monochrome serpents.

At the reveal, instead of reeling back in shock or horror he imagined all the ways he could the snake.

'_Guess they'd make for a good snack, I am a bit famished right now. Maybe I should just grill it, I wonder if Oz has some nice spices I can use.'_

There were gasps from all around, either from letting a first year deal with a Taijitu or the professor keeping live Grimm in the school.

Of course the ones with good eyes could see that the male was not weak, such as a certain dust imbued terrorist who smirked, a dark shadow engulfing the entirety of her face for the purpose of seeming cool and mysterious in the perfectly lit room.

The racial equality snake did not dare approach him. Sensing the blood of its own kin and even greater predators on him. The Grimm hissed in displeasure, taking notice that he didn't even see it as an opponent more so as food.

Contrary to popular belief, there are Grimm that are actually quite intelligent, such as him. And like him, they knew when they were outmatched. His foe, as he could clearly see, didn't even look at him as an equal, he looked at him with the face of a starved boy receiving ice cream and candy before lunch.

What happened next, perplexed everyone watching.

**(Yang POV)**

I was honestly surprised at what seemed to be a standoff at first before turning into a one sided murder, though I don't think it's murder if it's a Grimm.

It was like one of those samurai showdowns at first, where they just look at each other in the rain while there's that really old Mistral movies where they just stare at each other and do the squinty thing before fighting.

Instead of that, Red seized the KKK serpent by the neck and glared at the black one like it had killed his father or dishonored his clan.

The darker of the duo hesitantly slithered forward, and in an attempt to kill him was gently bopped on the head. Or at least that's what it looked like until a shockwave passed its body until it reached the end of the tail and it just blew up.

That. Is. **SO.** Cool.

I didn't even care that blood and organs weren't flying everywhere despite what had just happened, that was like some Bruce Lee, kung-fu stuff right there!

I wonder if he can do stuff like the 'Heart Exploding Palm', though I knew he probably couldn't I drifted off into a fantasy of him fighting in a white gi against people who had kidnapped his girlfriend just like in that game 'Double Drakon'

Snapped out of my daze by a loud crash, I revert my attention back to the fight, or rather one-sided slaughter.

The remaining of the black and white duo was spasming wildly, smashing its head into the ground restlessly, whilst red simply leered at it like a predator to prey.

He remained still and silent, unwilling to break eye contact with the giant, serpentine Grimm.

Still cool as hell, I mean Hell probably isn't very cool. It seems pretty hot, being on fire and stuff but whatever.

With relative ease, he placed the end of the paralyzed snake's tail over his shoulder and dragged him out of the room, no one having snapped out of their confusion to stop him as class was still going on.

I could've sworn I heard him say something like "Refrigerate, Skin, Rinse…" or that was the gist of it anyway.

He's a bit weird, but so are Rubes and Jaune, so whatever.

He didn't never came back to class that day, and I swear I could smell the faint aroma of something being deep-fried as I left the class.

Can't wait to introduce him to the team, they'll love him!

**(Cinder POV)**

At first I had paid him no mind, thinking he was just a regular student who got lucky and transferred here.

But then I heard that Ozpin was the one who took him in, naturally, this roused my interest.

Ozpin, himself? Recruiting a random boy into his school. No, he wasn't just a random boy, I noticed the moment I looked into his eyes.

He's killed people, I could tell. The boy did not fail to surprise me a second time when he fought the Taijitu without even using his Aura, I could not sense any coming from him.

I could tell the moment I saw the lesser Grimm fall, I knew he was powerful. That much was obvious.

I felt my lips curl into a wicked grin, his display of strength was quite impressive though brutish, impressive nonetheless. Though I was still stronger.

Maybe I should send Mercury to do some recon on him, it would prove quite useful if he ever happens to try something during the Vytal festival. I could also possibly get the boy to join us, he might indeed be a valuable asset to us if he does.

What was his name? Red, was it? Quite a charming young man. Oh my, I'm such a sinful woman, thinking of having a fling with such a young boy~

He had nice eyes though, I loved the expression on his face as well. If I could convert him into one of us I'd enjoy teaching him, it would be like the son I never had.

He reminded me of Qrow. He had those same brilliant eyes, that midnight black hair, that same cute expression. They look disturbingly similar…is he? Qrow's son? He died before we could ever get married, and I seriously doubt he procreated with another woman while he had me, else whence I meet him in the afterlife, there will be hell to pay.

Raven maybe? Most likely not, the only child she had was still living in Patch, I haven't had any connection with them since Qrow died. I just ran away, never hearing from them again.

Biting my lip I glare down at the pencil that I'm fiddling with as cracking sounds could be heard. If only I hadn't been so weak and foolish, I would've been able to save him. That's why I _would_ get revenge on them for taking him away from me.

***Snap*** A shake of my shoulder sends me over the top as the pencil shatters into two pieces which I unconsciously incinerate.

I'm launched me back into reality as I whip my head around to uncover the perpetrator. It was Emerald, she seemed worried. I wonder why, I hope nothing happened.

"Cinder, you okay? You look down." It seems I was acting rather unsightly, I _must_ stop that habit of looking so weak and vulnerable. Straightening my posture and replacing my frown with a forced smile.

"I'm fine, Emerald. You needn't worry dear." Though I looked quite young, I was about the same age as Ozpin. It's quite helpful, allowing me to sneak into places such as Beacon posing as a Haven student.

"You know, if there's something troubling you, you can always talk to me." I could tell from her voice, she was honestly sincere.

I was touched, but shook my head, I didn't need to tell her that. It would make me seem weak.

"I appreciate your worry but I am honestly fine, now shall we get going?" Standing up out of the table desk, still smiling, I wait for her to follow me.

Complying, she sighs before laying the bad news on me "If you say so, but there's something else that I need to tell you about."

This caused me to frown, I had specifically told them not to do anything to attract attention. "I found him smashed into the wall, he had his ribcage shattered. Not from whatever put him into that wall, though, it was something else."

"Where is he now?"

"In the Infirmary getting Aura treatment."

"Let's go, he must be…disciplined."

With that, we left the classroom, deadset on delivering our punishment.

**(Mercury POV)**

Groaning, I heard a crack as I tried to move. At least it's better than before.

The last thing I remember was walking away after chatting with the blonde bimbo, I bet she fell in love with me after I acted so cool.

I notice my surroundings, where was I? I know I'm on a bed, but I that doesn't help me very much.

The bed was surrounded by white curtains leaving little room in my little space. Next to me was a heart rate monitor, I felt my aura depleting little by little as I observed.

Aura Treatment. I'm in the hospital.

Who was it that out me in here? Why am I here? Was it that red-eyed bastard again? I swear I'll pay him back a hundredfold for this!

Cinder's gonna kill me for this. If they look up our records in Haven our cover will get blown, crap. This is such a pain to deal with, dammit!

Busy cursing my own fate I didn't notice the curtains open and reveal a glowing golden eyed Atlesian looking woman, wearing the mandatory Haven uniform.

"Hello Mercury." Adorning a sinister and sadistic smile, her eyes showed something else. Something darker.

I knew what came next, frozen in terror I could only manage to squeak out three words before my screams filled the halls.

"Oh Dust no…"

**[The Second Day, Saturday]  
><strong>**[Ozpin's Office]**  
><strong>(Red POV)<strong>

"It's time for you to wake up, Red."

I only manage to gurgle a response as I return to my peaceful slumber.

I enjoyed the last few seconds of peace and tranquility before being disturbed by a blaring alarm clock.

You know if you actually let me get any sleep before, I might have been able to wake up earlier had I done that.

Rubbing my eyes as I rise, I check the ever so silent alarm and see the digits 4:30 AM.

"Fuuuu-"With a loud sigh, I grab the extra mug of coffee he had set for me on the table. Even if he was annoying, he made amazing coffee. But if he makes such nice coffee, then why does he have Glynda make him coffee?

"I believe it's about time you create yourself some armaments, Red."

Ah, yes, I remember the horse bastard saying something like that. It seems that to transfer someone from your own universe, you must first gain permission from that world's god.

I was told that the metals that I had brought were from this world and another one called Marvel? Apparently it was also used to make a thunder god's weapon. This universe stuff is complicated.

I'm not really sure how he expects me to make one without a proper station and equipment. I mean I've already learned the basics blacksmithing and the forge from making my own Pokeballs and Fiore, but if I don't have any equipment I won't be able to do anything.

Almost as if he had read my mind he continued, "But I can't expect you to do this by yourself, so I've acquired the assistance of Miss Ruby Rose to guide you through this."

Only needing to look behind him I see the same child as yesterday scarfing down more cookies. Where she got them? I don't know, be creative and think something up yourself, like 'she got them from fighting V*geta and Sas*ke' or 'she discovered them when she encountered the werewolf alien vampires from another planet'.

She has crumbs all over her face. I don't mind that the child is teaching me but please be professional about it at least. I don't want to have to deal with any nonsense right now.

"I've arranged for you to use my own private forge." In a moment, a light appeared in the shape of a door, illuminating the darkness of the room. There were a lot of things that were a mystery to me about this man. How he made that door appear out of nowhere for example, but that was for another time.

"Wo~w! That's so cool!" The young one piped in, positively beaming at the mysterious room. As I entered the room I was honestly startled at how such a large room was able to be here without being visible outside.

It was quite spacious, the size of my old cave on Mt. Silver, with was quite big. It easily fit large equipment such as a CNC Plasma Cutter, which it did, plus a Bader Sander and 1940's Horizontal Mill which it once again did.

It was a Blacksmith's wonderland, coming everything they would every need. Ranging from a Smith Press, Iron Kiss Power Hammer and Scotch Brite Wheel, to a Bandsaw and CNC Milling Machine.

"C'mon Mister, let's get to work!" She was there before I could even tell her to come over. She's a quick one, I wonder if she's strong. I'd love a good fight right about now.

"Nnn." Mumbling as to give consent, I approach the pile of metals which belonged to me and began.

This was going to take a while.

**(Coco POV)**

It was late in the afternoon, I was strutting around the halls, scanning the halls. Hearing of news from my little Velvet about her meeting a _man_ and not telling me, I don't understand why, she acted like I was going to do something.

Of course I'm not, I'm just going to test him and see if he is worthy of being with my dear Velvet. I think she said something about liking someone else, but that doesn't matter.

From what I've heard, he has red eyes and black hair. Not much of a description, but hey, he'll be pretty easy to distinguish at least. The problem is finding him.

Pacing through the halls in my stilettos with amazing balance. Just as I'm thinking of this, he appears out of the doors of the Headmaster's office covered in soot and a strange colored dust.

Oh, mama would approve of this if she saw. He had smoldering hot looks and a tight shirt that accentuated his curvy and slender but muscular build. It was the type of build that required _special_ training to attain, not like anything you would find in Signal, no, he was downright gorgeous.

Biting my bottom lip, I sauntered over to him hungrily, my bottom half feeling a bit strange and tingly. It was quite embarrassing to admit, but being a virgin and this was just too stimulating for me.

It was different than those muscle heads thinking they've got a shot with me, he looked mature and that was just _so hot_.

Seizing his arm, I towed him away a bit forcefully. Pressing him up against a wall, he did nothing to resist but raise an eyebrow as if to question me. Placing my face next to his to hide my now scarlet blush, I whisper into his ear.

"So I hear you getting cozy with my Velvet," Tracing a finger over his chest, I was breathing heavily. "But if you want to do that you'll have to pass a little test." What's going on with me? Without understanding what I was doing I start rubbing against his crotch, I'm acting unusually slutty right now.

Visibly squirming under my breath, I could see he is quite uncomfortable with this but I didn't care. If he can't resist me then he's not worthy of Velvet. Besides, it's not like I'm going to let him do anything to me. Probably. Maybe. I think.

"**Stop.**" His voice, demanding and assertive. He was clearly fed up with this shown when he gripped my shoulders and extracted me from himself. His face still blank and emotionless, I snap back to my senses and do the only think I can think of.

On the brink of tears, though I do not know why, a single tear rolled down my cheek as I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. My hand was throbbing in pain after I made contact with his cheek, but I ignored it, sprinting away in my high heels.

What did I just do?!

**(Red POV)**

"…"

What just happened? From what I gather, the rabbit girl from yesterday knew her and something about something and whatever.

Then she started touching me weirdly, that doesn't usually happen, I was not okay with that.

I swear, kids these days…

What I don't get is why she was crying, did I do something to her? No, I've never even met her before now, that couldn't be it.

"Red, you really must be careful when fusing Dust together." Scolding me, I heard Oz walk through the door and click his tongue whilst covering his mouth and nose with a towel. "Must I need to teach you of Dust Fusion again? We've been through this already."

Not even being able to manage a growl, I remembered the Compound Mixture that I had made was something akin to a love potion and aphrodisiac.

This Dust is really a strange thing. Well I guess that explains what just happened.

Good thing the kid was wearing a gasmask, something about explosions and crater faces?

The girl just now probably inhaled it, hopefully the effects aren't permanent.

Hopefully…

…

Well, time to test my new weapon out. Been dying to try this out as soon as Ruby and I finished it, maybe I can find a person or one of those bone mask monsters to kill.

I could also check out the rest of the team. Hmph, probably a good idea to take a shower first while the brat's out cold. Well I can't blame her for it, she was called in the middle of the night, bribed to continue the night without sleep until noon.

Though she may be a team leader, she's still a brat. Hopefully my team isn't full of children. That would be dreadful.

With the speed of a blue hedgehog, I jog over to the public showers, being careful not to let anyone inhale it. I did need a good leg stretch, after all an icy mountain wasn't exactly the ideal place to go jogging, so I didn't.

While slipping through the crowds of people, I let my mind wander. I should make a suit of armor with the metals, I'll be like Ir*nman and fly around everywhere using repulsors and Dust.

Shaking my head, I snap myself out of such delusions. I sound like a child. Though I could actually try that, maybe I can ask the brat once I get to know her better.

Taking a quick rinse and cleansing my body of Dust and soot, I hurry up and get dressed with a spare set of clothes that I retrieved from my pack, which actually contained my whole wardrobe.

What I wore now was a simple black tank top with red denim jeans and a simple red coat. Nothing too fancy. Walking out of the showers, dirty clothes in hand I noticed there a lot of the eyes were on me.

Did I do something? Uncomfortable with the attention, this one tried to sneak away into the crowd but they wouldn't stop staring still.

It took no longer than five minutes for me to navigate through the halls back to Ozpin.

Trying to dig through what little memories I had left I tried to remember what my old home looked like.

I can't remember. Why can't I remember?

Clutching my forehead in frustration, Oz approaches me, concerned. Reaching out to me, he flicks me on the forehead, sipping from his mug.

Mumbling something I cannot hear he sits back down.

What was I doing? Ah yes, time to meet the team.

**He will fall. As did the others.**

Hearing a faint buzzing in my ears I noticed Ozpin scowling at me, and from the short time I'd spent with him, I could tell that this was rare.

On his desk another mug of freshly brewed tea aside his own. Bowing my head as a gesture of thanks he waves for me to take it.

Clearing my mind of any anxieties that were there previously and calming my mind I finish the tea, relishing in the silence of the room, it was comforting.

Soon enough, I had emptied the mug. Sighing, I got up and awoke my new leader.

"Mmmm, Crescent Rose, yes. No one must know of our affair…" Grinning like an idiot she arose, still partly dreaming.

"Hah? Where am I? Oh yeah!" Realization dawning on her face, Ozpin laid the news on her.

"Miss Rose." Coughing, he succeeded in grabbing her attention.

"Y-yeah?" Nervously twiddling with her fingers, she probably thinks she did something wrong, which she most likely did.

"You will be getting a new teammate, today. I have already made preparations for your team to relocate to the special dorm." Said male was simply gauging her reaction.

She looked absolutely ecstatic at the thought of having a new teammate with a small hint of displeasure.

"Really? Who is it?" Still beaming she asked what anyone would to which Oz pointed at me.

I kept my expression of nothingness and simply watched her, she looked at me then back to Ozpin and her beaming smile turned to a frown. I had expected this much, I wouldn't want me on my team either.

"Did I- Did I make you angry?"

What? Raising an eyebrow, I shake my head. Why would I be angry? I should be grateful, you did help me make my weapon after all. I mean I'm not ungrateful or anything, I'm just saying.

Ah, right, I must be professional about this, after all she is my leader.

Getting on one knee I perform an act to as a sign of respect for the young female. Normally I do not do this out of respect, as I believe respect should be earned. Though today, by helping this one out, she has proved to be quite the selfless one.

Helping out an old fossil like myself. I will repay her for her kindness.

"Gratitude." I close my eyes and huff.

"Um, can you get up? You don't have to kneel, it feels weird when you do that."

I rise up, but still try to act respectful and professional to the young leader.

"So~o! Heh, I'm Ruby, I never got your name, Mister." She's quick to warm up, not even a minute ago she was shying away from me in either fear or whatever.

"Red." I keep it short and simple, no nonsense, just say my name.

"Well I'm gonna go introduce you to the team before we move out!" Yes, that was just what I wanted to tell you before, looks like I don't have to anymore. Good, less talking is better for me.

"Well let's get going, Red!" Bubbly as ever, she led me out to the same room in which I had encountered them before.

I don't think she knows I saw her then, or that I was even there. Then again, would that really be a good idea? She has her pride and letting her know I saw her in such an unsightly state would probably affect her reputation that would damage my pride at least if Cynthia or Claire and the others saw me like that.

Wait, who is Cynthia again? Who are 'they'? What am I going on about?

Fumu-, settling on the decision of not telling her, after all, I wouldn't want to embarrass my leader unnecessarily. Though if she does do something childish that interferes with our objective, I will not hesitate.

Swinging the door open revealed three familiar faces, who were, needless to say, startled by the door.

The Princess looked quite irritated and embarrassed when she laid her eyes upon my face. I wonder why. Actually I couldn't care less about why she's angry or how she's feeling right now but it's not like I'm going to say anything I'm thinking out loud.

Hell, I want to avoid speaking at all if possible. Luckily, the child began to introduce me for me, not that it was necessary for anyone except the cat demihuman. I never really got her name.

"Guys! We got a n-" Rudely interrupted by the white child, the Ruby child is drowned out and soon falls quiet. Marching over to me, the white child was fuming. How troublesome.

"You!" Please be quiet, I do not wish to argue with children right now.

"Me." Really, please do stop. This is unbecoming of a Princess.

Glaring at me, she jabbed her finger in my face. How rude, have your parents not taught you manners?

"You're the filthy mongrel who shoved me yesterday!" Shoved? Please, you must be more mature and accept that you're at fault. I'm not the one who wasn't watching my surroundings. Then again, I shouldn't place too much expectations on a child.

Kneeling down to her, I pat her on the head. Children need a lot of attention growing up. I don't like children, but I guess I'll have to deal with this one for a while.

"There there…" I whisper to her, making my voice as soft as possible. She's just cranky right now, her tantrum will be over soon.

"Don't treat me like a child! I'm 18 years old you mindless buffoon!" Meanwhile, resting atop a stable looking bunk bed the cat grumbled in envy at the white child.

"Lucky…" I do hope she comes out with her secret soon, I practically sensed her lazy feline urges and I am positive that these ones will accept her, maybe not the white child but Yang and the red child.

"You know him, Weiss?" With a pout, she crosses her arms and stays silent before the other two piped in in unison.

""I know him too."" I mean that's good I guess, I know three of the people on my team. I can't really say that I'm that familiar with the white child.

"Weiss." Hm, that sounds strange. Where did I hear that before?

"Yes?" She seems mad, calm down. Continuing to search my vast knowledge of this word, I swear I've heard it somewhere before.

"Weiß..." That's it! Maybe I should implement it into my weapon once I get back.

"Wait, what? What does that mean?" Demanding an answer, she huffs angrily. How cute.

"So Red, since you already met the team," Pausing after her speaking, she continues to recite her teasing after unbuttoning the top few buttons of her tan leather vest and fanning herself. "How about we get to know each other better?"

"_Yang!_ Stop that!" The red child chastised to try and stop her sister from doing anything else. If she hadn't been prattling on about how amazing Yang was when we were building my weapon, I wouldn't have believed they were sisters, as they look nothing alike.

"What? He didn't seem to mind it in the shower. Right, Red?" Sending a sultry wink my way I shiver. Stop, people will misunderstand.

The only thing I could do was slightly frown at her disapprovingly. Sensing my discontentment with her claims she stops and a late Ruby tackles her back though hardly making her budge.

"Sorry, 'bout that Red." Chuckling sheepishly she offers a hand supposedly for reconciliation. I don't hesitate to grab it and find out that despite seemingly being a brawler, she had rather soft hands.

I don't have any reason to deny her hand, Tis not like I'm upset with her. That would be childish.

"But we don't have enough room for another bed here!" The white one makes a good point, it's a good thing they're relocating. Besides, what they should be worried about is living with a guy.

If I were in their position, I'd be a more than a bit hesitant. It's not a smart idea to have one guy live with four girls, not that I would lay a hand on the children but still…

These girls really must be more wary of men, I worry for their future. I must measure their strength first, that comes before anything else. They continue talking amongst themselves to sort out the problem whilst I contemplate.

I don't want to use my main set right away, for now this one would use the gauntlets the child named Ruby made for him. It was supposedly modelled after Yang's weapon with the noticeable differences being a dust powered repulsor instead of a shotgun.

Just like Ir*nman. I hope I don't get strikes for this.

He needed to go easy on them, it's not like they had this magical barrier or forcefield around them that softened blows and healed them whenever they get injured.

I reach into my bag which I had strapped to my back and produced a pair of crimson gauntlets with strokes of a glowing white.

I had made a **lot** of things while we were forging the weapon. For example, I made armor for battle. Instead of a single, integrated suit, the Prototype's design was based on a modular component system. The armor's capabilities could be reconfigured by swapping in and out sub-systems like boots, gloves, helmets, weapons -whatever I need.

It even has its own exo-suit. An exo-armor, built of impact-resistant carbon composites with a magno-hydraulic pseudomusculature rated at 175 tons. It's quite bulky and they aren't able to fly yet, but I'll add that on in the future once I'm able to finally get make working dust powered thrusters. I dubbed it, Mark I.

I'm quite satisfied with my creation, I was going to make more but I just barely finished that and my new weapons. It's really amazing that we were able to create so much in such a short amount of time, well she fell asleep halfway through making the weapons and I did the armor by myself but that doesn't matter. Teamwork!

Glancing up, I match my gaze with Yang's own. Nodding her head in understanding when she sees the weapons, she grins like a child and announces, "Well it seems Red's up for a bit of sparring. You guys want in?"

Nodding their heads uneasily, the other three join as we all walk out the door and Yang leads me to, what I suspect, is the practice hall.

It was quite dark but reminded me of an auditorium, a stage in the middle of the glass dome surrounded by bleachers. Now that I look closer, the lighting seems to be shifting, making it look like the fighters are in their own little world.

The others, having got their weapons wait and watch in the shadow covered bleachers for Yang and I to begin. The atmosphere of this place is really great, I feel as if I'm fighting the Elite Four again. Wait who?

As soon as I ready my gauntlets and she does hers, I charge her with the swiftness of a Snookie and disappear leaving only my fading afterimage.

Clearly unprepared for the sudden attack, I slug her and with the crease of my middle finger, fire a dust of the flame aspect from the palm of my free hand.

Not wanting to give her any time to breathe, I kick her aside and blast off some ice dust from my repulsors. I'm glad I made these, they're fun to use even if they were difficult to create.

Unluckily, the ice dust fires but also freezes over most of my gauntlet. Well I still have a lot of kinks to work out, it is a prototype after all. Now to test out the other ones.

Producing another vial of dust, this time a deep, emerald green, from my pack of wonders, I insert it into a small, unnoticeable slot on my crimson gauntlet. Walking up to her, I see her groveling in pain, clutching a nasty wound that I inflicted. I fire off a round of the dust in her face, effectively sedating the blonde as she can't muster up any strength.

Hmph, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a woman. Equal rights and stuff.

Oh wait, crap. She's just a kid, I forgot! Fuuu—I really need to keep my strength in check. At least the sedatives are working, she's not resisting anymore. Probably doesn't feel anything anymore.

Picking her up by the scruff of her neck and plop her down on a bleacher anxiously. I hope she's not hurt too badly. She's not injured too badly, but the cuts and bruises are healing pretty quickly. I'm surprised she got away with only cuts and bruises, most get a fractured ribcage or broken arm.

Sighing in relief, (I seem to be doing that a lot lately), I return my gaze to the trio to see if they're willing to do a bit of roughhousing. Not the kid though, I'm not hurting a kid.

Shaking their heads at an amazing speed, I'm surprised that they haven't broken their necks. Well I understand, they're tired and want to get rest. I will go do something I haven't done in days, eat and sleep.

With that, we wrap up the eventful day and head back to our respective areas of refuge. Heading over to the cafeteria, I pick up a few platefuls of foods and head back to Ozpin's office after finishing the food.

Fantasizing of the new armors I would make, I drift into my sleep. Unknown to me, tomorrow would yield unspeakable horrors that I have had yet to experience. Something that would make any (taken) man shudder in terror.

Clothes shopping.

I had just woken up and put on an extra set of my uniform, but not having any time to put on my polo and vest on, I was dragged out of the room by Yang, whom burst through the door without any warning.

Behind her were the cat, Weiss, and Ruby. Meanwhile, Ozpin tossed me a really bulky looking wallet and went back to his paperwork pretending not to notice the abduction of one of his students.

I felt a foreboding premonition. I knew that it meant something, but I didn't really care at the moment. I was finally released from my captor's grasp whence we had arrived on an air ship of some kind.

Luckily I had managed to grab my pack just before I had been kidnapped by the four. For about thirty minutes, there was only silence on the nearly empty air ship due to it being early in the morning. I hadn't gotten a good look at the time, but I always woke up at four in the morning when I was in Mt. Silver.

I'm pretty sure that the time was almost exactly the same here as it was back in Kanto. The silence was shattered by the red child, Ruby.

"I forgot, we haven't given you a proper introduction. Though you probably know most of our names."

"…"

"I'm Ruby, that's Yang, Blake and Weiss." Reciting each of their names, she pointed a finger at them, as if to put on display the owners of the names. Though it was unnecessary, as I knew all of them except the cat, I was still grateful for having such a naïve but caring leader.

I, at the time, did not understand where they were taking me. By the time that the awkward silence had resurfaced, the air ship had landed at our desired area of docking.

I needn't say a thing as I was once again dragged out into and through the city I assume is, Vale, the capital of this region.

It's a lot similar to Kalos, Lumiose City. Taking in my surroundings, I feel someone else's presence near our own. They're tailing us, but why?

We enter a store, but I, too busy glancing at the scenery of the not nearly as bustling counterpart of Vale in the day. Then again, I'm only assuming.

Still it's amazing that there are stores open at 5 AM, that's dedication. Once again scanning my surroundings, all I find is clothes. Wait…

Oh no.

"Red, try this on!" One of them urges at me to come forward, though I don't pay attention and simply obey. This is not necessary, I already have enough sets of clothes, I don't need more-Oh, that's a nice jacket. Yeah, some nice durable and comfortable shirts too.

Without any control over the situation, any struggle or resistance to the movement of purchasing a new wardrobe was wiped away. These were really high quality apparel. I felt eyes on me, the light vibrations and tremors of their footsteps in the ground, their breathing and the beating of their pulse.

I didn't really pay it any mind, if they try to attack me, then I'll _take care _of the problem. I have some fire dust in my gauntlets to dispose of any trash left behind. It's really amazing how the foldable frame works, I'm even able to bring it here strapped on my sides at all times. I wouldn't want to be caught without a weapon even though I'm plenty strong without one.

In the middle of his thinking, he was shoved inside a changing booth and stripped down to his johns by the only person he could think to blame. Yang.

Forced into various outfits and put on display to the others in the store as they squealed. There were so many suits that they had me try on, I swear a few of them were dresses.

Having tried on outfits ranging from military uniforms to light suits of medieval armor. This act continued on for hours, gathering a considerably large crowd of men and women admiring the fashionable outfits worn by what they assumed was a model until they had finally picked the last outfits for him.

I was filled with relief, that is, until they started shopping for themselves. For the first time in all my life, I actually felt an emotion I hadn't known of before.

Fear.

Not really though. I actually enjoyed it a bit, spending time with my new team. Even if they forced me into a booth and stripped me down.

Following the girls across the stores that were now open, the bags multiplied and soon I had stacks on stacks of bags that I still carried with relative ease. It was just troublesome holding all of these even if it was extremely easy.

Secretly depositing the garments into my interdimensional pack of wonders, I'm hear a voice.

"You there, carry these for me, will you?" Must be someone else, I feel sorry for the poor boy. I actually couldn't care less for him really but that doesn't matter right now. But that voice sounds familiar.

"Hey, I said carry these!" The already boisterous request, or rather, demand, turned into a holler. Hurry up and get those for her, will you? It's disturbing everyone else.

"At least look me in the eye when I'm talking to you!" With a tug on my shoulder, someone tries to turn me around. Oh, it was me.

Lifting their rather slim and soft hand off, I turn around and face the mystery man, (or woman), to see who it was.

It was the one from yesterday, the rapist. I watched as her peeved expression quickly turned into one of rage and embarrassment (?) after seeing my face. By rage, I mean she was absolutely seething and, though I could have easily dodged or blocked it, Focus Punched me in the face while I barely budged.

And in the most dull, monotone and uninterested voice I could muster, I said aloud, "Ow."

**Crossovers**

**Dark Souls/Skullgirls Fic**

**New Game (Pokemon/Fairy Tail)**

**New Game + (Pokemon/Fairy Tail)**


End file.
